callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifle
(or MP44), the most frequently featured Assault Rifle in Call of Duty.]] , an assault rifle that also frequently appears in the modern games of Call of Duty series]] An Assault Rifle is a type of weapon in the Call of Duty series. To date, Assault Rifles have been featured in every Call of Duty game made. They are essentially a bridge between a Rifle and a Submachine Gun, sporting a similar range to a rifle, and a fire rate and handling closer to a Submachine Gun. In the first 3 Call of Duties and Call of Duty: World at War, the STG-44 is the first and only Assault Rifle featured, whereas the other Call of Duties offer a variety of Assault Rifles to use, including the STG-44 in the case of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Due to the balance between rifles and submachine guns, they are often seen as a jack-of-all-trades weapon, featuring an overall balance of range, rate of fire, accuracy, and capacity. However, individual Assault Rifles are extremely varied in terms of statistics from others. One Assault Rifle can have a extremely long range but low damage, whereas another Assault Rifle will have a high damage output but mediocre accuracy. List of Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty ''series ''Note: '''MP44' and STG-44 are interchangeable names for the same weapon.'' ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' MP44 menu icon CoD1.png|MP44 '' ''Call of Duty 2 '' MP44 menu icon CoD2.png|MP44 '' Call of Duty 3 *MP44 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M16A4 menu icon CoD4.png|M16A4 AK47 menu icon CoD4.png|AK-47 M4A1 menu icon CoD4.png|M4 Carbine G3 menu icon CoD4.png|G3 G36C menu icon CoD4.png|G36C M14 menu icon CoD4.png|M14 MP44 menu icon CoD4.png|MP44 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) '' M16A4 third person MWDS.png|M16A4 AK-47 third person MWDS.png|AK-47 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War '' STG44 menu icon WaW.png|STG-44 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' MP44 3rd person WaWFF.png|StG-44 '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] *STG-44 ''Call of Duty: Zombies *STG-44 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 FAMAS menu icon MW2.png|FAMAS SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR F2000 menu icon MW2.png|F2000 AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' M4 Carbine Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|M4 Carbine M4A1 Inventory Icon DS.jpg|M4A1 AK-74 MW2DS.png|AK-74 ARX-160 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|ARX-160 AN-94 MW2DS.png|AN-94 AUG A3 MW2DS.png|AUG A3 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' M16 menu icon BO.png|M16 Enfield menu icon BO.png|Enfield M14 menu icon BO.png|M14 Famas menu icon BO.png|Famas Galil menu icon BO.png|Galil AUG menu icon BO.png|AUG FAL Menu BO.png|FN FAL AK-47 menu icon BO.png|AK47 Commando menu icon BO.png|Commando G11 menu icon BO.png|G11 STG-44 3rd person BO.png|STG-44 (Campaign and Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M16A1 *AK-47 *SKS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 M16A4 menu icon MW3.png|M16A4 SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L CM901 menu icon MW3.png|CM901 Type 95 menu icon MW3.png|Type 95 G36C menu icon MW3.png|G36C ACR menu icon MW3.png|ACR 6.8 Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|MK14 AK-47 menu icon MW3.png|AK-47 FAD Menu Icon MW3.png|FAD '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' Ak47 MW3DS.PNG|AK-47 M4 Carbine Inventory MW3DS.png|M4 Carbine G36c icon mw3ds.png|G36C SCAR-L Inventory MW3 DS.png|SCAR-L Aug A3 Icon.PNG|AUG A3 AK-74 Inventory MW3DS.png|AK-74 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 SWAT-556 Menu Icon BOII.png|SWAT-556 FAL OSW Menu Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 '' '' FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL (Campaign and Zombies Only) AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 (Campaign and Zombies Only) Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil (Campaign and Zombies Only) M16-BO2-LOGO.png|Colt M16A1 (Campaign and Zombies Only) M14 menu icon BOII.png|M14 (Zombies Only) STG-44 menu icon BOII.png|STG-44 (Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty Online '' AK-47 icon CoDO.png|AK-47 AK117 icon CoDO.png|AK117 AKBP menu icon CoDO.png|AKBP AN94 3rd Person CoDO.png|AN94 BPR2000 icon CoDO.png|BPR2000 FA7.62-L icon CoDO.png|FA7.62-L G36C menu icon CoDO.png|G36C FAMAS menu icon CoDO.png|FAMAS M4A1 icon CoDO.png|M4A1 M4A1 Tech icon CoDO.png|M4A1 Tech M16A4 icon CoDO.png|M16A4 MK14 icon CoDO.png|MK14 MK17-CQC icon CoDO.png|MK17-CQC MR23 icon CoDO.png|MR23 Remington A.C.R. icon CoDO.png|Remington A.C.R. Tavor-21 icon CoDO.png|Tavor-21 Type 95 icon CoDO.png|Type 95 '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Honey Badger model CoDG.png|Honey Badger SC-2010 model CoDG.png|SC-2010 SA-805 model CoDG.png|SA-805 ARX-160 model CoDG.png|ARX-160 AK-12 model CoDG.png|AK-12 FAD Menu Icon CoDG.png|FAD MSBS Menu Icon CoDG.png|MSBS Remington R5 menu icon CoDG.png|Remington R5 Maverick model CoDG.png|Maverick (Onslaught DLC) APS Underwater Rifle model CoDG.png|APS Underwater Rifle (Campaign only) '' *Additionally, the Ripper submachine gun from the Devastation DLC can be toggled to assault rifle mode. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Bal-27 menu icon AW.png|Bal-27 AK12 menu icon AW.png|AK12 ARX-160 menu icon AW.png|ARX-160 HBRa3 menu icon AW.png|HBRa3 IMR menu icon AW.png|IMR MK14 menu icon AW.png|MK14 AE4 menu icon AW.png|AE4 (Havoc DLC) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' Soldier with AK-12 BOIII.png|AK-12 VHS first person BOIII.png|VHS '' List of Cut Assault Rifles ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' G3 menu icon MW2.png|G3 L85 Skin MW2.png|L85 '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' '' TAR-21 cut menu icon MW3.png|TAR-21 G3 cut textures MW3.png|G3 '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' '' M4 big cut content BOII.png|M4A1 TAR-21 ACOG beta BOII.png|TAR-21 '' ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' '' M4A1 Red Dot Sight CODG.PNG|M4A1 '' ru:Штурмовая винтовка Category:Weapon Types